Teddy Bleeds Wiki
Welcome to the Teddy Bleeds Wiki Teddy Bleeds is a Creepypasta about a experimental Teddy Bear What is Teddy? Teddy is an experimental Teddy Bear and was given to Brett Vinson to test out it's animatronic like abilities. Things don't go to well and we get nothing like it until Furby's. The Story The Legend of Teddy Bleeds Teddy is a famous bear who's whereabouts are still unknown today. The reports of Teddy have dated back since the 1980's has been making appearances. He has had a death count of 12 children and one adult. He is best known as Teddy Bleeds. The Beginning of Teddy Teddy was manufactured in a small factory in Maine in 1983, he was created as a prototype and was supposed to be given to the owner of the company, Richard Fleming's, daughter. She had passed away from cancer at the age of four before it could be given to her. It was instead given to the owners friends son. Teddy could talk, sing, dance and play games. The child was interviewed twice a week about his feelings towards Teddy. They needed to be recorded because this Teddy Bear was the thing of the future The 7 year old child, Brett Vinson, talked about him positively at first but as time progressed his feelings became darker. Here are some of the transcripts: First Interview September, 21, 1983 Interviewer: "So tell us how you feel about Teddy." Brett: "Like-like..." Interviewer: "Do you like to play with him? Do you-" Brett: "Teddy is fun, his fur is so soft and cuddly. I sleep with him and eat with him and take baths with him. He sits next to the the tub when I get a bath. His favorite food is peanut butter." Interviewer: "Tell me more about him, would you recommend him to other children?" Brett: "Yes, he and I talk with each other, he just says random stuff though. He listens to me though, when I talk his ears go up and his mouth opens like he wants to listen." Fifth Interview October, 9, 1983 Interviewer: "Do you wanna tell us about Teddy?" Brett: "Sure, he's less fuzzy and he's kind of wearing down. He watches over me at night while the sounds of the dark go on." Interviewer: "You no longer sleep with him?" Brett: "No, he kind of stinks. Like some odor is inside of him." Interviewer: "Oka-" (End of recording) 15th Interview December, 19 1983 Brett: "I don't want him! Take him back take him back take him back!" Interviewer: "Whoa whoa whoa, what's wrong bud?" Brett continued to cry but never spoke to them. The Parents were interviewed later about Brett's interview earlier that day, here's what they said. Parent Interview December, 19, 1983 Interviewer: "So can you explain they way Brett was acting earlier?" Father: "He's said that Teddy has moved behind his back before. This morning he was freaking out about him being gone from his room, so naturally we passed it off as him misplacing him." Mother: "Yeah, we never knew it would come to this, him crying over all of it." They decided it would be best to give him one more night with Teddy. The Death of Brett and Veronica Vinson Brett was found in his room the next morning dead with Teddy no where in sight. The parents were fast asleep and so was his older sister when Brett was killed. It was the first of Teddy's many supposed kills. Brett's family moved out to Indiana hoping to forget the pain of their old life. They were wrong. Brett's sister, Veronica, went missing two years later with no trace left behind. Her parents said that the last time they saw her she went into the basement to grab a book. They just assumed she fell asleep down their reading a book. The parents decided to move in with their parents and just live a simpler life. The Mass Murderers In 1985 there were multiple sightings of small figures popping up around Maine. They would wait underneath street lights and in shadows then dissapear. People reported it to the news but nothing was done about it. People said there was robot sounds and random babble. Speculators believed it had some connection to the Vinson case. There were no hospital records of Richard Fleming daughter going to the hospital. Some believed that in a freak accident he killed her and decided to get rid of the body by putting her in Teddy. Police officers looked into it and found out that Fleming was lying about something. The dug in to it even more and found out he had indeed killed his daughter. The authorities never revealed how it happened or even if it was and accident or not. They took him to prison and let him rot there Teddy ran from the house to stalk the Vinson family and live in their basement. Teddy waited for the perfect moment to strike and killed Veronica. Teddy then left and went back to her home in Maine. She gathered up a following of people, those who would walk into the shadows she lurked in, she chose. Those followed her into the street lamps at night got chosen. Ten people were chosen to follow her. Teddy was just beginning in her plans to kill. The Teds The followers wore masks of those resembling Teddy's. They wore banged up black outfits and carried weapons at all times. They've had multiple sightings but were never caught at the time. Eventually in 1996 they were found dead outside their police station. The gang has become to be known as the "Teds" These are the names of the followers: * Jeff Burks age 41 * Luis Harrison age 37 * Jaime Barron age 34 * Melvin Sheppard age 32 * Dave Riddle age 29 * Dennis Walls age 25 * Joe Cannon age 23 * Mark Olson age 22 * Willis Mack age 19 * Martin Huber age 18 The Teds had multiple sightings and would stalk a single house for 3 weeks. They would gather information for Teddy, the child's sleeping patterns, what time they went to bed, what time the parents went to bed. Did they wake up in the middle of the night, or did the parents? After the three weeks the following midnight they would create a circle around the house and wait for Teddy to enter. Teddy would enter the house and kill the child then leave. Teddy was said to give children nightmares, so when they woke up they'd see Teddy staring back at them. Teddy would then lunge at the child ripping out their insides and then eating it. Fiona Williams Fiona was nine years old when she had noticed figures stalking her in the woods behind her house. She would walk into her kitchen in the morning to find shadows moving. It had been almost three weeks, she tried to tell her parents but they thought it was her imagination. Fiona pulled out some cereal and poured it into a bowl, then she went to go take the milk out of the fridge and she screamed. Fiona's parents ran downstairs to find out what was happening. Her parents found her lying on the floor in front of the fridge crying. Her mother went down to comfort her as her father opened the fridge and stepped back. Their dog was crumpled up in the fridge, dead. The milk was blood red and the eggs had various parts of the dogs body in them. The dog, a hound, was crumpled with its guts coming out. The father closed the door and got on the floor with Fiona and cried. Someone had broke into their house, killed their dog and stuck it in the fridge. The felt intruded. Fiona Williams died that night, neighbors had reported strange figures circling their house. The parents had been at the police station that night and a neighbor stayed home with Fiona to watch her fall asleep. The neighbor went outside to get some fresh air when she noticed figures circling the house. She tried to run back inside but instead met her furry fate. Teddy then ran upstairs as Fiona woke up and killed her. The Silhouettes When Fiona Williams and Jenna Martin died, her neighbor, the neighbors decided to take some action. Jenna was only 21 when she died, she had just come back from college to visit her family. The neighbors held meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night. They wanted peace restored to Maine, for they knew they weren't safe with the strange forms in the woods lurking around. They made a neighborhood watch and put up signs telling who they were looking for. They knew that Teddy had something to do with this. They faced the facts and came up with the conclusion. No one trusted the little animatronic like bear. They knew something was fishy about it. They called the strange forms the Silhouettes. The Silhouette sightings became more and more frequent, the neighbors decided to met on Thursdays as well. Three boys one Friday night decided to venture into the woods during one meeting that was going longer than usual. The light was fading and so was their attention span. The gathered some materials like flashlights, baseball bats, sticks and food. Matthew Sellers (12), Stanley Short (13) and Ronald Hutchinson (10) sneaked into the woods to explore. We gathered this information because they brought a recorder along, it was hard to understand but this is what we gathered: The kids gathered together and went down the porch and snuck over the creek. They walked in silence for while, Matthew started some small talk to break the silence. The continued to talk for a while as they walked through the woods. The birds chirped and the crickets were coming out, cicadas buzzed as they walked. The summer air felt fresh and cool, the sunset created a beautiful effect shining through the trees. The boys enjoyed the scenery, it was a break from all of wild talks about Teddy. Stanley cocked his head suddenly, he heard the parents shouting their names. Stanley started to go back when Matthew tapped his shoulder cautiously. Stanley looked where he was pointing and saw a tall dark figure standing tall. He had a mask of a bear on resembling that of Teddy's. He wore a black sweater with rolled up sleeves. He had on white blood stained gloves and camouflage pants. Ronald screamed as the Silhouette walked towards him menacingly. Ronald was strangled to death. Matthew was petrified as Stanley yelled at the man. Stanley tried pulling Matthew away but was too late. He came down and broke his legs, Stanley ran off quickly into the woods and lost the track of the man. Stanley Category:Browse